elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bound Until Death/Archive 1
Assuming that the summoning power is the bonus for this quest: I recieved the bonus even after correctly killing the target (i.e. while she was speaking to the crowd), yet was told that I had not (by Astrid). If this can be confirmed it should be added to the relevent bugs section.-- 10:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm after completing this quest, i can tell that the real bonus for this quest is for instance some gold (1275 for instance at my level - 39). For me, always recieving the spell isn't a bug but really intended. May someone cofirm this ? 21:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Ben Astrid says someting along the lines of "and here is your bonus, pure, sweet, gold." I think that's the bonus, not the summon. AgileWolf (talk) 21:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Bugs i get told i didn't kill her in the speech but i hit her with the gargolye and also i got the bonus and with the bug:getting a bounty in the rift the snow shods are from riften so the game thinks you kill them in riften. Pushing the gargoyle onto Vittoria during her speech and then immediately fast-travelling to another location before she dies can bring her body with you. She continues the death animation in the location you fast-travelled to and dies there, and you are free to loot her body. This has happened on 3 save files. 15:00, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : This is a good one. I added it to the main page. Cubears (talk) 02:35, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : I should probably also clarify that using the above method to kill and loot her attracts no bounty and you do get the bonus :) 06:33, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :: OK, I added that as well. Cubears (talk) 01:56, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Sniper option? I have been trying different tactics for killing her, but the sniper option doesn't work for me at all. I took off all my armor and equiped all of my archery enhancers, then used my most damaging bow and arrows. I used an invisibility potion, though not sure if that makes a difference. It seems like even if I use the potion and then move up to take the shot, I am still seen, even if I immediately take another potion. Has anyone else been able to get this to work? For reference, I am taking the shot from the balcony where the bow, arrows, and potion are left. I'm going to try the gargoyle next and then the bomb if that doesnt work. And barring all of that, I will just lock pick her house and kill her at night. As an aside, I also noticed twice that the target occasionally disappears after she stands up to address the crowd. The quest marker is over her head, indicating that she is there somewhere, but she apears to be invisible. EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 20:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Irksome I most definitely killed Vittoria while she was talking to the crowd. I shoved the statue on top of her. So I got no money for the trouble, but I did get the Summon Spectral Assassin spell. Annoying. Possible Bonus Method When attempting to obtain the bonus for this quest you must wait until the bride makes her second speech on the balcony, from there assuming you escaped unseen (which I did), you will be rewarded the bonus. In this instance I chose to use the statue which I dropped on Vittoria Vici, using the city wall to escape unseen. Took the stairs down near the front gate and fast travelled back to the sanctuary. Hope it helps!